This invention is related to a thermosetting coating composition and in particular to a polymeric coating composition that is useful for finishing metallic substrates.
The can manufacturing industry is utilizing cans customarily made from aluminum or steel, coated on their interior by a thin coating designed to protect the metal walls from attack by food or beverage to be stored therein. Such coating should have among other properties good adhesion to the metal walls, low extractables to prevent taste adulteration, and a rapid cure rate for an economical manufacturing process. The coatings of the prior art can be classified generally as vinyls, butadienes, epoxies, alkyd/urea-formaldehyde, and oleoresinous products. They are most commonly applied at a solids content below 40%.
The coating composition of this invention combines the desired properties of low extractability, fast cure, and flexibility with low application viscosity at high solids content. These high solids or, if desired, solventless two composition liquid systems can be mixed continuously in line prior to roller coating or spraying or batch premixed for one component application.